1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle having all wheels drivable by an engine on the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional all-wheel drive vehicles such as four-wheel-drive vehicles have a speed change gear assembly coupled to an engine and include an output divided into two output members connected to input shafts of differentials for front and rear wheels. This prior layout has placed a limitation on the arrangement of the engine, speed change gear assembly, and differentials, and also on the type and construction of the speed change gear assembly that can be used. Accordingly, the conventional all-wheel-drive vehicles have had very little flexibility as to the car body designs that can be used.